Digimon Pirates
by Technomaru
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates are chosen to save the East Blue from the evil DARK MASTERS but with the help of their Digimon, their friends with Digimon and 2 weird tamers from another world.


Digimon Pirates

By winter knight

Ch.1: the adventure of the Digimon saving tamers begin their frontier 02

A/N: I do not own One Piece nor Digimon, Toei does. And if I did, they would be uncut, Digimon Savers would be in America right now, and umm… the one piece fanfic crosses with all 5 elements of the Digimon anime such as well I don't want to spoil it but one things' for sure, 2 tamers from the 3rd season appear to help the crew and ask for their autographs, and their digivices are based on the ones from Digimon Savers.

It was just a usual day on the Going Merry (that is if you call it usual) but then something very unusual, the seas turn stormy and squalls appear in the waters, and Sanji says "Luffy's stomach couldn't be causing this, we has dinner 5 seconds ago, but then strange rays of light appear in the sky and then 7 bolts of light appear and land on the crew's hands and when the light clears it appears to be a device called a "Digivice IC", it doesn't look like the ones you readers know and love but it's said to be improved and they look like iPods. "Yay we got iPods!" said Luffy. "Luffy… what are iPods?" asked Nami. "I don't know… but their cool!" said Luffy. But then beams of light come out of their Digivices and it materializes the Digimon: Gigimon, Minomon, Gummimon, Koromon, Viximon, Yokomon, and Burgemon that look different came out of them. "Okay what's going on?" asked Usopp.

A voice coming from the sky is then heard saying "you are the chosen children who fight…" Nami interrupts by saying "hey! We're not kids, I'm like 18 Years old!" then the Voice says "fine… "digidestined", you are chosen to fight a great force of evil that has invaded your world and through study, I have fixed you all up with Digimon and symbols that represent your character.

Luffy: your friends are proof of your great friendship and now you have Guilmon for a friend.

Zolo: You possess great kindness and so Wormmon will be your partner

Nami: you represent hope because you dream of it and Terriermon will fulfill it

Usopp: you represent courage (probably) so I'm giving you the Agumon from another world

Sanji: since you love women, you represent love and your Digimon is a Burgemon since you like to cook.

Chopper: you are a reliable doctor and friend so you represent reliability, since you are an anthropomorphic animal, you get Renamon because she is one.

Robin: you possess great Knowledge and you have flower powers, Floramon will bloom like Luffy's friendship and Sanji's lust (HEY!)

Your Digimon are in their in-training forms except for Burgemon because the author doesn't know what it evolved from. So take care of your pets as if they are Tamagotchis even though they were spun-off from Tamagotchis. The Digivice IC can store them and give them great powers when using your "digi-soul" to scan the device. This is all I have to say, there will be 2 special tamers from another world to lead you to the quest to destroy this great force of evil in the East Blue, they will arrive shortly. So long digidestined."

Luffy looks at his Digivice and says "it was better than the time this tiny guy made us go through a forest to destroy a cursed ring" then Nami said "no that was "lord of the rings". Luffy then says "well what about the time we went inside this English professor's wardrobe and ended up in a winter wonderland". Nami gets a little angrier and says, "No that was the chronicles of Narnia" the Luffy says "Well what that time you, me and Zoro went though a portal, met a kid named Ash and became Pokemon trainers with his help" and then Nami yells really loud "THIS WAS ANOTHER FANFIC YOU…" and then she heard a tiny little voice that tells her "mou man tai" and then Nami sees her Gummimon telling her this and he says " it's Cantonese for take it easy" Nami sweatdroped "They can talk?" she said. And Sanji's Burgemon gives Nami a burger with heart shaped buns on it and she sweat drops because she knows Sanji is trying to hit on her as usual. Afterwards the crew train, play and do stuff with their Digimon, this is what they do

Luffy: plays with Gigimon and they eat most of Burgemon's burgers since they have meat and bread

Zolo: tries to toughen up Minomon yet Minomon tries to be loyal to his tamer

Nami: shows Gummimon how to make maps and gives him a tangerine from her tree

Usopp: tell his "true stories" to Koromon and he believe him

Sanji: tries to get his Burgemon to cook for the girls but Luffy and Gigimon kept eating his burgers

Chopper: both him and Viximon study medicine and train for a battle

Robin: reads books with Yokomon

Then the air turns frosty and Luffy grosses out everyone by saying "it's so cold, even my boogers are freezing!" But as they reached the deck they see a very demonic creature that looks like Devimon but white, Robin notices her Digivice is reacting to it and out appears a file of the creature

"Icedevimon, virus type champion level, it's claws of ice are as wicked as his heart of ice, this creature will literally freeze you in your tracks"

Sanji then looks bishonen (his Burgemon does too) and says "so you're the so called evil force that's out to destroy us all?"

Then the creature goes up to Sanji and says "you humans…mistake me for a toadie for the dark masters? You…must be mistaken, I just want to kill you all…and eat your Digimons' data"

Then Luffy says, "Hey wow! You sound a lot like Christopher Walken, I can do imitations as well" he imitates Sanji and says, "hey baby, I can make you a salad of love while I suck on my lollipops"

Both Sanji and Icedevimon get angry and they take turns beating up Luffy and then Nami does a "beauty face" and says "since when are you two best friends, I thought frosty the snow freak wants to destroy us all?" and then Sanji says " man you'd make a great ice sculpture for my kitchen, well I guess I'm gonna chop you up into snow cones" and then Icedevimon says "I think I'll kill the girl for calling me "frosty the snow freak" but then again" and suddenly Icedevimon uses his tundra freeze attack on Nami's tangerine trees while laughing manically, this gets Sanji and Nami so mad they suddenly attack Icedevimon's face with their digisoul power and then they remember what the voice tells them and so the crew scan their digivices with their digisouls (except for Sanji) and so the Digimon digivolve

Gigimon digivolve to Guilmon

Minomon digivolve to Wormmon

Gummimon digivolve to Terriermon

Koromon digivolve to Agumon

Viximon digivolve to Renamon

Yokomon digivolve to Floramon

Luffymon digivolve to Vanillaicemon!

And then Luffy and Guilmon dance and sing "ice ice baby" just to annoy Icedevimon and the creature grabs them but their necks and uses his claws to freeze them but before the others can fight Guilmon, fires his pyrosphere near Icedevimon and it makes him nervous. Luffy thinks, "Heh heh, frosty seems to hate fire" and Icedevimon says "umm lets' like…make a deal…you wouldn't want to torch me, I have secret info on the dark mast…" and then Luffy orders Guilmon to fire a huge pyrosphere fireball at him and it instantly deleted Icedevimon into nothingness.

Then the crew get mad at Luffy and Nami says "he could've given us information about these "dark masters" and you melted him!" but then Luffy says "umm he looks like the guy on the can of deviled ham, would you trust him? I know Ned Flanders would diddly don't" and then Usopp says "and what's with you Luffy? You act like a certain martial artist the author likes so much by acting foolish to the bad guy" and then Luffy says, "Well fatty tuna makes your hair shine!"

But the foolishness ended with smoke instantly appearing on the ship and it emerges 2 10 year old boys and their Digimon, the kid in the shirt with a cross on it is the first to speak "ladies and gentlemen, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa are in the house" and Kazu's Guardromon says "word!" and then the crew anime fall, Nami asks them "are you the 2 Digimon tamers the voice from above sent to guide us to wherever the force of evil is at?" and then Kenta replies "yes, and hey wait! I know you guys... you're the Straw Hat pirates! Can I get your autograph?" and Kazu says, "Sign my Guardromon!" and Guardromon says, "yeah, sign me!" Terriermon says "I guess their crests are "stupidity and immaturity" and Nami agrees.

The 2 tamers noticed that some of the straw hats have Digimon like their friends in the real world (Terriermon, Renamon, and Guilmon) and then Robin says "you in the glasses do you have a Digimon?" And then he pulls out Marineangemon and then everyone laughs at him and Luffy says "you have a pink Digimon, and a pink Digivice, here's a pink donut for you!" but then Marineangemon gets mad and uses it's "ocean love" attack to trap Luffy in a heart shaped bubble and it floats and then the Digimon use it as a volleyball till it pops from Guilmon's claws and he falls face down on the deck. Luffy gets up and approaches Kenta and he says…"are you 2 guys the musicians I hired?" and then the 4 get stars in their eyes and Kenta says "us…musicians?" and Kazu then says "we'll make KISS look like the Foxy Five get ready for our singing technique"

And then the 2 tamers and their Digimon form a band and Kazu yells "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE "THE KAZU AND KENTA EXPERIENCE STARRING GUARDROMON AND MARINE ANGEMON", WE PRESENT TO YOU OUR HIT SINGLE FROM OUR LATEST PLATINUM ALBUM (not really)" and they perform the 4kids dub opening of one piece… (But due to certain reasons we are not putting the lyrics down). The Straw hats stand there dumbfounded by the song about them and the terrible singing… only Luffy seemed to like it and he clapped and cheered. Kazu then says "AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR MEGAHIT, STRAIGHT FROM THE DIGITAL WORLD! (Not really) they both sing

Getting' all pruney

Like a raisin in juney

Soakin' in a bath

Soakin' in a bath

Acting loony

Hope you stop singing sooney

(Hey!)

Bath, bath bath, bath, bath, bath,

It's been really neat

But you lost the beat

I can still smell your feet

My feet don't smell

Baaaaath!

Luffy says "That was great, you're hired!"

Sanji says, "That... is... sooo... pathetic!"

Usopp said, "Please… never sing again…"

Nami replied "You two are clowns"

Kenta tells Kazu "heh, Nami called you a clown," and Kazu replies "well you're the whole circus, especially the baboons!"

But then Kenta gets reminded of what he was supposed to do so he pulls out a digi-compass and tells them "this device we got from this mysterious being is said to take us to the dark masters one by one and since we watch Digimon, those guys are bad news and then the compass beamed a light at their outdated digivices and they turned into Digivice ICs and Kazu gets excited while Kenta gets disappointed because it's still pink and so he goes to the kitchen and eats a pink donut and says "Mmm…pink donut"

Nami notices the compass is pointing towards Coco village and worries something wrong might happen and it might involve Captain Arlong and one of the dark masters, Kazu and Kenta get nervous when they hear the words "dark master" and "Arlong" in the same sentence. And so the crew goes of to return to Coco village and forget that awful singing, it sounded like violins being played by monkeys.

Next: the Digipirates (plus Kazu and Kenta) Vs. Arlong and his Digimon

Mini-story: Why Yuki isn't in this story

"Hi this is Yuki the mamodo, I appear in Emma's stories but Winter knight likes to use me a lot…except for this story (looks tearful) it seems we mamodo are replaced by our replacements the Digimon, I could've appeared in this and have a Digimon like big brother Usopp but Emma tells me "you're a mamodo, how can a human have a Digimon and a mamodo that has a Digimon" well I'd end up with Frigimon (yukidarumon) and… I feel rejected (cries)" but then Kazu and Kenta show up and Kenta says "you poor thing, maybe this will cheer her up (shows her Marineangemon) she smiles widely and hugs Marineangemon and then Kazu says "oh and instead of doing this story, you got the part of the ice princess for a commercial for "Softon brand ice cream" and a role of a dancing grilled tofu for "Dengakuman brand "grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick". Yuki was so happy she hugged the 2 boys and their Digimon and then Kazu smiles and says to Kenta "it feels good to do something right for one and it doesn't end up chaotic" then Kinky the talking blue rabbit that belongs to Sakura (Yuki's other Bookkeeper from The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit) shows up and says "And besides Emma doesn't like Digimon!", "Oh yeah…" said Yuki. "In that case!" said Kinky, who then takes out a shotgun, cocks it and says in a deadpan way "And now the hunt begins"

Kazu and Kenta look worried but then Marineangemon uses her "ocean love" to trap Kinky in a heart shaped bubble. Sakura appears… punts Kinky in the bubble like a football and screams "I HATE THAT RABBIT!" Then Guardromon shows up and says "and you said this wouldn't end very chaotic…" and before they leave Kazu says "at least we made Yuki happy


End file.
